·Phoenix Wright 12
by Underword
Summary: Por una pequeña broma de su ayudante con la helada agua del río Águila, Phoenix de inmediato se convierte en ¿¡mujer? Ahora, Phoenix mejor llamado Phoebe Wright deberá encontrar alguna solución para revertir con su problema de género. Lo logrará? FemPhoenix!


**Phoenix Wright 1/2**

 **By Underword**

 **Summary:** por una pequeña broma de su ayudante con la helada agua del río Águila, Phoenix de inmediato se convierte en ¿¡mujer!? Ahora, Phoenix mejor llamado Phoebe Wright deberá encontrar alguna solución para revertir con su problema de género. Lo logrará? FemPhoenix!

 **Género: Romance/Humor**

 **Raiting: T**

-hablar-

*expresión*

 _-pensamientos_ -

 **Estos son tales como en los diálogos del videojuego.**

 **N/A: quise probar escribiendo un fic de cambio de género sobre Phoenix, me he inspirado en la serie animé Ranma ½ porque me pareció graciosa así que espero que les guste.**

 **El nombre femenino de Phoenix fue idea de Ashery24.**

 **Los personajes de Ace Attorney no me pertenecen son obras de Capcom.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: De abogado defensor a ¿¡Abogada!?**

 **13 de Mayo, 10:33 a.m.**

 **Oficina del Bufete Wright & Co.**

Maya Fey estaba muy aburrida.

¿Por qué lo estaba?

Había vuelto de la Aldea Kurain esta misma mañana, sin embargo, Nick no estaba en alguna parte debido a que tal vez, se fue a realizar una investigación de una escena del crimen dado que el juicio era mañana.

Le había prometido que le conseguiría hamburguesas una vez que terminara con la investigación.

Al ver el reloj marcaba, ahora mismo, 10:40 a.m.

No había nada que hacer en la oficina, ya había limpiado un poco, alimentado a Charley y husmeado por el escritorio de Nick por si había algún billete para conseguir sus hamburguesas (para su mala suerte, no había ninguno).

Maya no sabía que hacer. No era hora para ver el Samurai de Acero aún, rayos! Le hubiera gustado que Nick por lo menos le hubiera llevado a la escena del crimen, investigar el lugar donde ocurrió un asesinato era mucho más emocionante que pasando el rato en la oficina y muriéndose de aburrimiento.

De repente, se levantó disparada del sofá cuando se le ocurrió una idea estupenda.

Le haría una broma a Nick. Sabía que era algo malo, pero eso le quitaría su aburrimiento y le daría una lección por no haberla llevado con él.

La médium rió internamente.

- _Esto será divertido_ –

Recordó que se trajo un bidón lleno de agua helada del río Águila para continuar su entrenamiento. Esperaba que siga fría para causarle una sorpresa al abogado.

Vacío a una cantidad que cabía en el cubo de metal, tomó la escalera tijera del armario de escobas y otros productos de limpieza (todavía no entendía porque Nick la llamaba "escalerilla". Era lo mismo ¿no?) y se subió con un poco de esfuerzo porque el cubo pesaba mucho.

Casi se resbala en cuanto su pie no pisó muy bien uno de los escalones.

-Ay! –rápidamente apoyó una mano libre contra la pared para evitar el accidente mientras la otra sostenía con firmeza el cubo- Uf! Eso estuvo cerca.

Con mucho cuidado, colocó el cubo sobre la puerta semiabierta.

Esto era una broma clásica, pero conociendo muy bien a su amigo, estaba segura que caería fácilmente. Jeje, ese Nick podía ser demasiado fácil en leer lo que piensa a veces.

-Maya, ya estoy aquí –una voz se escuchó en la entrada del edificio.

Hablando del diablo, la susodicha se contuvo la risa mientras se alejó para luego sentarse en el sofá aguardando el momento.

-Estoy en la oficina, Nick –gritó la médium apretando la superficie lisa del sofá con ansiedad.

Pudo captar los pasos secos del abogado acercándose, solo fueron unos segundos cuando vio su zapato negro pisar el marco de la puerta y una mano tomar el pomo.

-Siento llegar tarde, Ma- ¡aaahhh! –tras empujar la puerta, el abogado no se esperó que un cubo metálico lleno de agua helada cayera sobre su cabeza.

Maya no tardó en estallarse de risa.

-Jajajaja, caíste N-nick jajaja –se agarró con fuerza su estómago sin poder aguantar- Jaja, e-era cier-to jaja caíste re-redondito y-y no me he jaja equivocado jaja –

El abogado, quien se había caído de culo en el suelo, su habitual traje azul estaba completamente empapado y su cabeza estaba cubierta por el cubo metálico.

No tardó en quitarse el cubo encima.

-Cielos, Maya! Sí tanto querías gastarme una broma, debiste usar otro método –

Sin embargo, Maya al mirarlo vio que había algo mal con el abogado. En lugar de ver el rostro enojado de su amigo pelopincho mojado, veía el rostro enojado de una mujer muy hermosa con un cabello suave y mojada.

La médium paró de reírse de inmediato, en su lugar, veía a su amigo con los ojos desorbitados y ampliamente abiertos por el shock y la sorpresa.

La, ahora, hermosa mujer la miró sin entender con la ceja arqueada.

-¿Q-qué sucede, Ma- -fue ahí donde el abogado, digo abogada de inmediato se dio cuenta de algo. Su voz, en lugar de sonar masculinamente grave, sonaba suave y…femenino- ¿P-Por qué mi voz suena diferente? –se inspeccionó su cuerpo, dio un grito de sorpresa muy agudo al notar que su ropa le quedaba holgada y al llevarse las manos a su cabeza pudo sentir que no llevaba su habitual peinado pelopincho (como muchos lo han apodado)- ¿P-por qué mi ropa ya no me queda? ¿y-y por qué mi cabello está suave? –se inclinó aún más y vio que su pecho no era plano como todo hombre, se veía voluminoso y algo pesado (ya que no estaba acostumbrado)- ¡Aaaahhh! ¿Tengo pechos? –miró a Maya shockeada- ¡Tengo pechos! ¿¡Por qué los tengo!? –

La medium no sabía como reaccionar, apenas podía registrar lo que acababa de pasar en tan sólo un instante.

La abogada, no le dio tiempo para que su asistente le respondiera, de inmediato se dirigió al baño para mirarse en el espejo.

Se quedó sin palabras al mirar su reflejo (que nunca pensó que sería el mismo), frente a sus ojos estaba una mujer joven y hermosa. Sus ojos eran igual de expresivos y brillantes color azul cerúleo, su piel se sentía suave, su cabello era largo y lacio que caía con gracia, sus labios carnosos (no tantos) y femeninos que se veían besables (no era por narcisismo, sino que Phoenix al ser un hombre no podía evitar sentir atracción por mujeres guapas) también estaba su cuerpo delgado y sus pechos…al tocar uno pudo corroborar que era parte de su cuerpo.

-¡Aaaaaaaahhhhh! –el grito de la abogada fue tan intenso que resonó por toda la ciudad de Los Ángeles.

¿¡Qué estaba sucediendo!? ¿¡Por qué rayos se convirtió en mujer!? ¿¡Una mujer atractiva que podía incluso competir con la belleza de Mia!?

Y todo esto pasó por…

Al llegar a la oficina nuevamente, no tardó en apuntar de manera acusatoria a su asistente.

-¡Maya! ¿¡Qué demonios me hiciste!? –gritó expresando miles de emociones entre ellos estaba furia, shock, desconcierto, temor, vergüenza y entre otros. Pero enojo y furia eran los principales.

Ahí fue donde la susodicha regresó a la realidad.

-Y-y-yo… yo. No sabía que esto iba a pasarte, Nick ¡Te lo juro! –se excusó.

-Explícame ahora mismo, ¿¡por que rayos me convertí "mágicamente" en una mujer a causa de tu broma!? –

Por lo menos, la nueva voz de Nick no sonaba nada mal. Era mucho más melódica y con un toque severo a comparación de la voz tensa de cuando fue hombre hace unos segundos.

-Bueno, solamente usé el agua que conseguí del río Águila para jugarte una bromita, Nick –le respondió tímidamente- Pero…al parecer, no salió como esperaba.

-Tienes idea de cómo me estoy sintiendo ahora mismo, Maya –la mujer pelinegra cruzó los brazos en señal de molestia- Con esta apariencia, no sé que mierda puedo hacer ahora.

-No es para que lo tomes tan mal, Nick. Al menos como mujer te ves muy atractiva, casi rivalizas a Mia ahora –

-¿Y debería sentirme halagado por eso? –frunció el ceño, pero luego el color de su rostro no tardó en desaparecer- ¡Mierda! Mañana se supone que tengo un juicio ¿¡Cómo puedo asistir en el tribunal con este aspecto!?

Ahora a Maya le tocó palidecer como fantasma.

-E-esto…no lo sé –respondió- ¿No tendrías algún hermano gemelo "no mencionado" que pueda reemplazarte mañana?

-No lo tengo, sabes que soy hijo único –le respondió rotundamente, para luego llevarse las manos a su cabello en señal de frustración- ¡Ay, maldición! ¿Cómo voy a arreglar este lío?

-¿Qué tal si cambias tu identidad y dices que eres una prima tuya, Nick? –sugirió Maya, sintiendo un ligero entusiasmo ante la idea.

El susodicho, o la susodicha la miró entre esperanzada y horrorizada.

-Sabes que eso es mentir, Maya. Incluso es calificado como fraude –se estremeció ante la idea de ser encarcelado por esa razón, ya fue suficiente con que fue acusado de crímenes que no ha cometido, gracias.

-No tienes otra opción, Nick. El juicio es mañana, no tienes tiempo de conseguir un reemplazo y tu cliente cuenta contigo –

La manera que Maya le enumeró sus problemas no le estaba ayudando, pero tenía razón. No había tiempo de nada y no tendría otra opción que inventarse la historia que era una prima suya.

-De acuerdo –suspiró resignada para sentarse con derrota en el sofá- Espero no arrepentirme por esto…

Maya asintió entusiasmada, no sabía cómo, pero de alguna manera le emocionaba ayudar a la versión femenina de Nick.

-Anímate, Nick. Será muy divertido –se detuvo a pensar un poco- Oye, no creo que debería llamarte "Nick" ahora que eres mujer. Creo que "Nix" te queda muy bien.

-Y debería alegrarme por eso –comentó sarcásticamente "Nix".

-Tu nombre ahora sería…hmm –se tomó unos minutos para pensar algún nombre conveniente- Ah! Ya sé, ¿qué tal Phoebe "Nix" Wright? La prima extranjera de Phoenix Wright ¿No suena genial? –sonrió emocionada.

-¿Phoebe "Nix" Wright? –repitió "Nix" con incredulidad- ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

La médium la miró con un puchero de molestia.

-¡Vamos, Nix! Al menos, admite que ese nombre suena muy original para ti –se cruzó los brazos para sonreír con cierta malicia- Además, suena mucho mejor que el tuyo cuando eres hombre.

-¡Oye! ¡Así fue como mis padres me llamaron! –replicó molesta.

-No tienes opción, Nix. Acaso, se te ocurrió algún otro nombre mejor que el mío –le retó la médium, aunque sabía por dentro, que su amigo era menos creativo que ella.

-Mmm…sí, se me ocurrió un nombre –dijo luego de largos minutos de silencio.

-¿En serio? ¿Y cuál es? –

-…Perry –

Maya se rió tras oírlo.

-Suena para un perro hembra, creo que escuché que había una mascota llamada "Perry" jeje –

-No es gracioso, Maya. Hablo en serio –

-Creí que se te ocurrió algo mejor que eso, Nix –

"Nix" suspiró derrotada. No tenía otra opción.

-Bien, me llamaré Phoebe –

-Es Phoebe "Nix" Wright, no lo olvides Nix –

-Phoebe "Nix" Wright, lo entendí –repitió luego de suspirar cansinamente.

-Bien, ahora sobre tu ropa –ante la expresión desconcertada de la abogada, Maya la miró con el ceño fruncido- No tienes pensado en llevar esa misma ropa mañana al juicio ¿o sí?

-No tengo otra ropa, Maya –

-Puedes llevar el –

-Ni se te ocurra decir que usaré las túnicas que sueles llevar –interrumpió con un "no" rotundo.

-No iba decir eso. Iba a decirte que puedes llevar el viejo traje de Mia –pronunció la médium inflando las mejillas con molestia.

Phoebe la miró incrédula y horrorizada.

-No estás bromeando ¿cierto? –

-¿Qué tiene de malo, Nix? –

-El traje de Mia se veía muy… abierto aquí arriba –señaló sus pechos, que aún no podía creer que los tenía- Me resultará incómodo usarlos.

-Puedes ponerte una camisa debajo Nix –

-Esta camisa se me mojó gracias a ti –le recordó Nix con cierta molestia- No tendrías alguna camisa de Mia –

-Hmm –murmuró Maya pensativa- Creo que sí –Nix suspiró de alivio al saber que por lo menos se cubriría sus…ejem, pechos- Pero, necesitarías algún accesorio que no sea esa horrible corbata que siempre llevas –

-¡Oye! –objetó la abogada- ¿Qué tiene de malo que lleve esta corbata? –

-Quieres que te lo siga repitiendo. Eres **mujer** ahora, Nix –le recalcó la médium- Es muy poco atractivo para una mujer como tú que lleves esa corbata, aparte no lo encontrarían sospechoso que tenga uno igual a Nick –

-No me hables como si no estuviera aquí, Maya –comentó sintiéndose ofendida. Viendo que no llegarían a nada si siguiera discutiendo con el tema de "su horrible corbata rosa" no tenía otra opción que aceptar cualquier propuesta de su ayudante- ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente respecto a mi accesorio?

La medium sonrió de manera triunfal.

-Puedo sugerirte algún collar o bufanda, son accesorios muy femeninos. Espera, creo que tengo en mi bolso. Ya vuelvo –la médium se dirigió a donde dejó su equipaje.

- _Tengo suerte que tengo aspecto de mujer ahora, si fuera lo contrario sería la cosa más humillante que me pudo suceder_ –la abogada sentía que de todas las desgracias que sufrió una tras otra, esta fue la peor de todas.

Maya no tardó en aparecer con una especie de pañuelo de tela suave y brillante color rosa en la mano.

-Ten, Nix –le tendió el accesorio en la mano de la abogada, que al tocarlo no se equivocó que el tacto era suave y fresco.

-¿Qué es esto, Maya? –

-Es un pañuelo, Mia solía llevarlo para su cita con el Sr. Armando y cuando dejó de usarlo me lo obsequió –la adolescente sonrió por el recuerdo, Nix no tenía palabras pero sentía que ese objeto era significativo para ella- Te lo presto.

-No, Maya –le negó- Es algo importante para ti, no me gustaría tener una cosa que tanto valoras.

-No me molesta, Nix. Me molestaría más si tú no te pones, hace mucho que he dejado de usarlo –la adolescente infló sus mejillas y la miraba con enfado.

La abogada le miró unos ratos hasta que suspiró nuevamente.

-De acuerdo, lo usaré –respondió resignada.

Maya sonrió alegremente.

-No estarás mal, Nix. Créeme que todo ira bien –animó la adolescente sonriendo alegremente.

La aludida no estaba preocupada por el juicio de mañana, tan sólo estaba preocupada por como procesará siendo una mujer.

-Espero no arrepentirme por esto –suspiró la chica por enésima vez.

* * *

 **14 de Mayo 08:30 a.m.**

 **Casa de Phoenix Wright**

Phoenix acaba de despertarse de su letargo sueño, y vaya que lo fue. Pensó, mientras se levantaba de su cama y se dirigía directamente al cuarto de baño.

- _¡Que sueño tan extraño tuve! Sí que fue uno muy absurdo donde me convertí en mujer por culpa de una pequeña broma de Maya y –_ pero tras mirarse en el espejo de baño, sintió el corazón y todo el sistema de su cuerpo detenerse. En lugar de encontrar su reflejo de hombre desaliñado y medio dormido, estaba su hermosa versión femenina a pesar de verse media dormida y desarreglada- ¡Dios mío! ¡No fue un sueño! –no lo podía creer que seguía siendo mujer, esto fue lo peor que pudo pasarle…un momento, eso quiere decir que ¡Todo lo que pasó ayer fue real!

No era Phoenix Wright sino ahora era Phoebe Wright, como le nombró Maya.

- _¿Y ahora qué? No quiero que me vean así…no sé por donde empezar, qué puedo hacer… -_ se abofeteó el rostro, ignoró el ardor de la zona afectada- _Muy bien, Wright tienes que calmarte y pensar con detenimiento. Recuerda lo que hablamos con Maya ayer_ –eso no fue lo suficiente para calmarlo. Tendría que resignarse a usar el traje de Mia y actuar como una mujer, no quería imaginarse lo que sucedería si fuera al…

Recordó inmediatamente ¡El tribunal! ¡El juicio de hoy! Miró el reloj de su mesita de noche, que marcaba las 08:40 a.m.

-¡Mierda! ¡Llegaré tarde al juicio! –se gritó. Rápidamente fue a buscar el traje de Mia guardado en su armario, le costó un poco en ponérselo junto con el lazo rosa que Maya se lo presto.

Al mirarse rápidamente por el espejo, todavía no podía creer que la mujer que le devolvía la mirada era él mismo. Por lo menos, podía conservar su camisa debajo del traje de Mia, hubiera sido totalmente vergonzoso en exponer su escote a la vista de cualquiera. Era suficiente trauma con que se haya convertido en mujer, gracias.

Con toda prisa y velocidad, tomó su portafolio con sus pruebas y archivos que adquirió en su investigación y con el móvil en la mano tecleó para mandar un mensaje a Maya que la esperara en el tribunal y avise a su cliente que pronto estará allá.

Usar su bicicleta no sería una buena opción, así que optó en correr rápidamente a pie. El autobús podía ser más factible pero dado que estaba apurada para ir al tribunal, corriendo sería la única opción para llegar más rápido.

Mientras corría, Phoebe esquivaba a todos los transeúntes que estaban en el camino contando silbidos y piropos que le tiraban la mayoría de los hombres. Abstuvo sus ganas de vomitar, no quería ensuciar el único traje que tenía puesto.

- _¡Dios! Por que tenía que pasarme esto a mi_ –Phoebe le estaba faltando aire y doliendo sus pies a causa de los zapatos con tacón de Mia, aún así decidió seguir corriendo si es que quería llegar a tiempo para el juicio.

* * *

 **14 de Mayo, 09:00 a.m.**

 **Tribunal del Distrito**

 **Sala nº 4**

 **Palacio de Justicia**

Maya se sentía un poco nerviosa, la Sala 4 del tribunal no tardó en llenarse de personas y el fiscal del caso, Miles Edgeworth ya estaba situado en el banquillo de la acusación. A juzgar por su ceja arqueada podía especular que se estaba preguntando por la presencia de su rival pelopincho. A juzgar por los murmullos que se oyó en el aire, no era el único que ha notado aquello.

La médium le aseguró al cliente que Phoenix estaba en camino, pero no tuvo tiempo de explicarle de su "situación". Miró el reloj de su móvil, ya estaba por empezar el juicio y el Juez no tardaría mucho en aparecer, se sintió nerviosa ¿Dónde rayos se metió "Nick" o mejor dicho "Nix"?

Se escuchó las puertas de la sala abrirse, todos se giraron para mirar quien era. Maya casi llama al abogado, digo abogada, pero en su lugar era el Juez quien no tardó en encaminarse a su sitio para luego golpear el martillo, imponiendo silencio y orden en el tribunal.

-Se abre la sesión –pronunció el Juez con una voz profunda y grave.

-La acusación está lista, Su Señoría –habló el fiscal Edgeworth con voz masculina y profunda.

El Juez no tardó en ver que en el banquillo de la defensa, estaba la ayudante médium, pero ninguna señal del abogado defensor.

-Un momento, ¿dónde está el abogado defensor? –cuestionó extrañado.

Miles de pares de ojos no tardaron en apuntar en el banquillo vacío, Maya se sintió nerviosa de ser el centro de atención.

-B-Bueno, sobre eso…Ni- quiero decir, no tardará en llegar –la adolescente intentó buscar palabras adecuadas para explicar pero le resultaba inútil- _Nick, por favor. Date prisa_ –gritó para sus adentros.

El Juez negó con la cabeza de manera desaprobatoria.

-Si la defensa no está lista en estos momentos, me temo que tendré que dictar el veredicto ahora mismo –

- _Argh_ –Maya no tardó en ponerse nerviosa.

El cliente que se trataba de un hombre de 57 años, se sintió nervioso también. Era un anciano que estuvo paseando por el parque alimentando a las palomas y fue arrestado cuando lo encontraron en la escena del crimen. Su bastón que tenía la mancha de sangre de la víctima fue la única razón por que lo detuvieron.

El fiscal Edgeworth se sentía impaciente, era muy extraño que su rival no haya aparecido porque normalmente siempre estaba a tiempo y nunca se rendía en un juicio y más cuando aún no ha dado lucha. Sería injusto ganar por algo que todavía no se ha aclarado, decidió hacer algo al respecto.

-Espera, Su Señoría. Sería muy precipitado dictar el veredicto sin que se haya aclarado del todo sobre el crimen, le sugiero que le de una oportunidad a la defensa para prepararse –intervino el fiscal.

-De acuerdo, Sr. Edgeworth –asintió el Juez- sólo le dejaré unos 5 minutos hasta que aparezca el Sr. Wright. Pero, si no sucede esto, se dictará el veredicto de culpabilidad al acusado.

-Entendido, Su Señoría –

Maya dio un suspiro de alivio, aunque no sería por mucho. Esperaba que Nick, mejor dicho, Nix apareciera dentro de esos 5 minutos que le proporcionó el Juez gracias al fiscal. Porque sino se vendría lo peor, mucho peor que un simple desacato o una penalización.

Faltaba poco para que esos 5 minutos se terminara, Maya se preguntaba si el acusado no iba a tener un paro cardíaco por los nervios que estaba sufriendo al igual que ella. ¿Por qué Nick se estaba tardando tanto?

-Ha sido suficiente –negó con la cabeza de forma desaprobatoria- Es muy inusual en Sr. Wright. Pero, dictaré mi veredicto ahora mismo…si no hay otra objeción, el tribunal declara ahora mismo al acusado…

Maya, el cliente y Edgeworth miraron con ansiedad.

- **¡Un momento!** –un grito precipitado y femenino más puertas abriéndose violentamente irrumpieron en la sala.

Tanto la médium como el fiscal, el acusado, el Juez, el alguacil y el resto de la sala clavaron su mirada hacia la persona que entró recientemente en la sala y se situó en el banquillo de la defensa.

-Un m-mo-mento, S-Su Señoría –pronunció la mujer de cabello oscuro mientras jadeaba en busca de aire por haber corrido una maratón.

El hombre mayor no tardó en parpadear por la sorpresa.

-¿Ah? ¿Y usted quien es… -se sonrojó al darse cuenta que se trataba de una hermosa mujer joven- señorita?

-Y-yo soy Phoen- Phoebe Wright –pronunció torpemente, casi tropezando con sus propias palabras entre jadeos.

-Ella es prima de Nick, quiero decir, del Sr. Wright –intervino Maya para ayudar a la abogada- Es que…no se ha sentido muy bien hoy y vino su prima para tomar su lugar.

-S-Sí –asintió Phoebe- Lamento mucho por el retraso, mi primo contrajo un resfriado terrible y me llamó de inmediato para reemplazarlo –explicó con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras llevaba su mano detrás de la nuca.

-Oh, ya veo –pronunció el Juez- No hay problema, señorita. Acaba de llegar justo a tiempo –

El fiscal, quien la veía fijamente, no podía creer que Wright haya faltado al juicio y más cuando apareció su prima que no la había visto nunca. Lo que más le sorprendía era lo hermosa que se veía, esto si que era extraño para él ya que nunca le interesó las mujeres que interactuó.

Maya le sorprendía que el Juez le haya perdonado de inmediato a Nix, cuando estaba Nick normalmente lo regañaba. Al mirar a su alrededor, vio que la mayoría de los hombres incluyendo el fiscal Edgeworth miraban fijamente a la abogada, había algunos que estaban sonrojados, otros la miraban de manera coqueta y otros con curiosidad.

-Muy bien, que inicie la sesión –pronunció el Juez.

-L-la acusación está lista –pronunció el fiscal saliendo del trance, algo que la abogada y la médium notaron.

-La defensa está lista, Su Señoría –dijo la abogada volviendo a su aire profesional.

Phoebe a pesar de haber llegado a tiempo, esperaba que no su cambio de género no le afectara durante el procedimiento del juicio.

 _ **Continuará…**_


End file.
